Crimson Moon Report 9
Crimson Moon Report #9 - January 5, 2011 Summary: The first issue of the Elanthian Inquisitor is published, providing some information of the current events. ---- Original text of the issue Cover Story - Blood Moon Phenomenon Continues! Elanthian astrologists are struggling in the effort to study the phenomenon known as the "Blood Moon". It seems the seasonal weather has disrupted their ability to do so without hinderence and so it has come to a halt for the time being. Rumors fly, however, as the "Blood Moon" has lasted longer than is normal for the event known as "Eve of Lornon" and concerns are growing as to what that may mean. We will report more as we know it. Lornon Activity on The Rise! Over the last few weeks, reports of cultist activity have popped up all over Elanthia. Though these lands are dangerous, and we have all faced our share of terrors, this rise in activity brings concern to many. Local farmers in Wehnimer's Landing have reported a missing teenage girl three weeks ago, and at the end of the same week two more reports came in from the freeport of Solhaven - this time of a young couple visiting their relatives for the Solstice season. In addition, River's Rest has reported a gruesome display of animals sacrificed in what appears to be a blood ritual, and Icemule Trace reports crimson snow falling upon the frozen north. Not to be left out, the Elven Nations have also reported a few missing scholars who were doing field study over the last week and have not returned. What all of this means is not yet determined, but the aggression is obvious in the events unfolding beneath the "Blood Moon". *******A Note From The Editor******* If you have a story or something else to contribute to the Inquisitor, please feel free to submit them to the editor via scroll. All submissions are welcome but we reserve the right to make minor changes for grammar, spelling and content as needed. All submissions are the property of the Elanthian Inquisitor. OOC: Send submissions to GS4-Naionna@play.net with the subject "Inquisitor"! ---- Excerpt from a post by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 1/14/11 January 5, the first issue of the Elanthian Inquisitor became available. There, we learned of other disturbances in other cities. Surmising that the scholars might have come from Ta'Illistim, Nilandia and Drud went to talk to the Guard Captain. The Captain ignored Drud, perhaps because he appears to be a dark elf, and attempted to brush Nilandia off, saying it was a matter for Ta'Illistim and not some adventurer. When Nilandia politely reminded the captain that she was a partial citizen, holds correspondence with the Chief Scholar and has been publicly honored as a Sculptress of Ta'Illistim by the Argent Mirror, he countered that she was not a member of the guard and it was a sensitive manner. However, he did tell her that rumors were that the scholars were kidnapped and that there were 'some nasty rituals taking place at night in the wilds.' ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports